cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypertrophy
Hypertrophy Otherwise, formally known as Kingdom of Hypertrophy is an island nation in the North Pacific region of North America. The island kingdom has a population of over 43 million. Bordered next to the United States of America. It serves as a gateway hub to the rest of the Pacific. Approximately 3400 miles from Coulla and and 700 miles from the Uniteds States mainland. The capital: Hypertrophy is the largest city in the kingdom. Over 5.7 million reside in the City of Hypertrophy that is only 1/7 of the kingom's population. City of Hypertrophy is 2nd most densely populated city of the COFR (19,494 per sq mi). Nawako however is #1. There are three other major cities in the Kingdom of Hypertrophy: Damoskinos 2.2 million, and Gartlan 1.8 million residents. The City of Hypertrophy is one of the financial capitals of the COFR. City of Hypertrophy is the melting-pot beyond the westcoast. Many nationalities and a multi-cultural center in North America. History Dating back in 1897 the United States Government was seeking to expand its defense and settlement west of Californa. Leiutenant Robert Hytrophy settled at the battery of what is now the present day Sempiternal Meeting Square in Hypertrophy. Upon settlement, many of the prisoners were sent to Fort Hypertrophy for various reasons of treason, theft, rape, and murder The prisoners sent there were considered "exiles". A handful of them were to work at Fort Hypertrophy to earn their right to become a citizen. Another handful of them, were put to death since they were not able to redeem themselves with society. On April 18, 1906 an earthquake rocked San Franciscio, U.S. the quake also affected Fort Hypertrophy. The fortress loss ground and was merely destroyed by the quake. The quake killed 38 soldiers and 213 prisoners. The deaths were resulted from fragile masonry. For Hypertrophy was rebuilt within 7 years. By then, prisoners that have earned their way to return to society began to settle along the city limites. Fort Hypertrophy's population was 1,200 in 1913. A few have settled in Gartlan, Damoskinos, and Fort Matejcek. Hypertrophy began to grow militaristically in the 1940's when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Fort Hypertrophy was a hub station for naval bases stationed along the Hypertrophy Bay. Plus, much of the prison camps were built during that time to house Nazi war prisoners, and Japanese war prisoners. Such brutallity were used to interogate the war prisoners. On June 8, 1944 a riot broke out that led to a revolt inside Fort Hypertrophy. The riot began when a POW Nazi criminal set a jeep on flame. The Uniteds States Army opened fire around anyone that was attempting to destroy or escape. a total of 52 died in the streets of Fort Hypertrophy. After the end of WWII, the prisoners were remanded in Fort Hypertrophy to work as slaves. However, a new age was dawning and that was a Cold War between Russia and the United States. Fort Hypertrophy has beefed up its military might during the 1950's and 60's. The island region of Hypertrophy was a hub for naval ship to dock during the Vietnam War. The transport of exiles were halted until the late 1980's. In 1989, The MSS (Members of the Secret Society) have sought a way to get rid of the scourge that plague the United States. However, the transport of other prisoners included anarchist, gang members, drug addicts, prostitutes, drug dealers, mobsters. These criminals were later transported to Fort Hypertrophy, and were placed as exiled to be exterminated. Although, this idea has worked in the MSS's favor. It has never gone public at that time, because of the amount of U.S. taxpayers money that was used to operate this matter. Plus the prisoners that were deemed to be exiled to extermination did not receive any due process. (Fair trial by the jury of their peers) President George H.W. Bush (1989-1993) gave an executive order to the justice department and defense department to handle the situation at thier discretion. Although, President George H.W. Bush did not win the reelection in 1992, he did leave the decisions and control of Fort Hypertrophy to the Members of the Secret Society.(MSS) During the 1990's Fort Hypertrophy were recieve prisoners by the dozens. The major problem was the people who were exiled from the United States were due to minimal reasons or no reason at all. Many of the constitutional rights were violated. Fort Hypertrophy then was already at 10,000 people However, the height of that era was after September 11th, 2001. A large number of American citizens were suspected of terrorism were ship there for their death. Many of them who were of Arab descent were sent there, just based on their nationality and religion. Although, Guantanamo Bay was under the Public Eye. Fort Hypertrophy wasn't. Fort Hypertrophy didn't uphold any constitutional rights. During the early years of the millenium, Iraqi prisoners, Taliban priosners, and American prisoners were beaten to death by American soldiers. There were times when female prisoners were raped by American soldiers. The final straw came down on Oct 29th, 2008 when an Canadian soldier attacked a female prisoner for not having sex with him. The female prisoner was then Erica Karen Morrigan (later on to be the first Empress of the Hypertrophy Kingdom). Erica Morrigan defended herself which led to an all out riot from prisoners to soldiers. The prisoners manage to take control of Fort Hypertrophy for three days. However an airstrike was authorized by now (2001-2009)to take back control of Fort Hypertrophy. More than 1,000 died in the streets of Hypertrophy. Fort Hypertrophy was engulfed in flames. The damage was done so bad, that it made headlines across the world. Because of this situation, it uncovered the involvement behind it. This also led to the damaging effects of an election in 2008 between John McCain and Barrack Obama. President Barrack Obama won the election by a landslide, and has asked for a congressional hearing. A shocking revealment of Fort Hypertrophy that it was funded more than $79 billion dollars a year to keep the prison camps running. The name was tarnished for the rest of thier lives. The Members of Secret Society were exposed and tried under United States law. Hypertrophy was then rebuilding. By the end of 2009, President Obama ordered a closure of one of the major bases in Hypertrophy. The prisoners were now given a presidential pardon, since there were many of them who sent to Hypertrophy for no apparent reason. The situation at hand was all too much to bear and costly to fund the island territory of Hypertrophy, the citizens were grant a choice to enter the union or to be granted sovereignty. In close vote of 50-48%. The people voted to become an independent nation. Hypertrophy was finally granted an independence on Febuary 21st, 2015. A new nation of the millenium was born, and Hypertrophy began to rebuild. Ideology Kingdom of Hypertrophy History Govermnent Economy Education Military Foreign Affairs Category:COFR nations